Tragedias sin fin
by Lucite199
Summary: Un mundo llamado Nepia donde los nobles mataban a sus esclavos sin razon, tres chicas se volveran las nuevas esclavas de tres nobles y su experiencia no sera normal
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Este es un sueño que tuve hace tiempo jeje**

**Blossom: tu subconsciente es extraño**

**Buttercup: Anda que soñar cosas así**

**Yo: Yo no lo decido y a demás que vosotras salís**

**Bubbles: Pero es un poco triste**

**Yo: Espero que os guste**

**Blossom: Según ella no os arrepentiréis**

**Yo: Pero el final no es algo muy visto así que es original**

**Buttercup: Ya, ya, ya que empieza**

**Yo: OK**

**Todas: DISFRUTAD!**

* * *

Nos encontramos en otro mundo donde existen criaturas imaginables e inimaginables,

en este mundo hay peleas para mostrar la dureza de la gente y el que pierde le mata el vencedor, este combate se llama _Mortal Kombat_ y se celebra en un lugar llamado _Nepía,_

Como en nuestro mundo hay esclavos y poderosos, a los esclavos los someten a varias pruebas para cansarlos antes del combate y así que los maten los poderosos, se que injusto pero así era el _Mortal Kombat_

Entre los esclavos había tres chicas de dieciséis años…

El nombre de la primera era Blossom ella era delgada y de tez blanca, con unos hermosos ojos extrañamente rosas que hacían suspirar, un cabello muy largo y sedoso color zanahoria, su carácter era dulce pero podía ser fría, era la mas inteligente de las tres y tenia unas hermosas alas de mariposa rosas chicle con corazones en las puntas, su poder era el del fuego y el hielo

El nombre de la segunda es Buttercup ella era un poco mas morena que sus hermanas, era delgada y la mas fuerte de las tres, su cabello era corto y del color de la noche, sus ojos del un verde esmeralda hermoso, era ruda y tenia una hermosas alas de mariposa con estrellas en las puntas de su color favorito: verde, su poder era el de la naturaleza y el tiempo atmosférico

El nombre de la ultima pero no menos importante era Bubbles, ella era rubia con los ojos azul celeste, tez blanca como la nieve y delgada, su cabello iba amarrado siempre por dos coletas, era la mas optimista y dulce de las tres y al igual que sus hermanas tenia alas de mariposa azul cristalino con burbujas en las puntas, su poder era el de el sonido y la velocidad

Todavía no habían sido elegidas para ver de quienes serian esclavas **(Seguro ya os estaréis haciendo una idea de quienes serán)**

-Espero no entrar al Mortal Kombat- decía la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos-No me gustaría perderos…

-Si somos buenas esclavas y hacemos lo que nos digan no tenemos porque entrar-decía la pelinaranja tranquilizándola

-Ese combate no me parece justo nos cansan para dejarnos sin fuerzas para atacar-comento la pelinegra mirando a sus hermanas

-Hey vosotras!-llamo un hombre rechoncho con dientes afilados y ojos amarillos como un gato además de calvo-Venid para acá, os han elegido

-Genial, el día no puede ir mejor-decía con ironía la pelinegra molesta

-Por favor antes de mostrarnos ante los nuevos amos, ocultad vuestras alas-decía mirando a los ojos de sus hermanas la pelinaranja

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente la rubia

-Solo por precaución-decía la misma de antes haciendo que sus alas se desvanecieran y poniéndose una capa con capucha (sus hermanas hacían lo mismo

Subieron a una carroza donde los caballos eran azules y tenían seis patas ( Los de la película de Avatar) se dirigieron a una gran mansión con lujosas paredes y puertas y un montón de variedades de plantas inexistentes en la Tierra

-Bajad-ordeno el mismo hombre de antes-¡¿A que estáis esperando? ! ¡!Bajad ya!

Bajaron a duras penas, una muerta de miedo, otra preocupada y la ultima molesta

Entraron por la puerta principal y les pareció lo mas hermoso que vieron en su vida

Los suelos eran de mármol pulido, varios retoques con oro y otras joyas, había algunos escudos y armas lo que suponía que jugaban a los juegos, era digno de ver

De repente notaron como eran agarradas cada una de la muñeca arrastrándolas obligándolas a voltearse y mirar hacia atrás

Detrás de ellas había tres chicos

El que agarraba a Blossom era un poco mas alto que ella, de una cabellera naranja y larga amarrado por una cola al igual que ella, sus ojos penetrantes eran del color de la sangre y unos fuertes músculos bien definidos pero sin pasarse

El que agarraba a Buttercup era de mas alto que ella con el pelo negro como el azabache y los ojos de un color verde muy profundo, su piel era realmente blanca y sus músculos estaban bien definidos

El ultimo que agarraba a Bubbles, tenia el pelo rubio como los rayos del sol y unos ojos del color del mar en calma, su cara mostraba un rostro angelical pero como los demás sus músculos también estaban bien definidos

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras y que hacéis aquí?-dijo el chico que agarraba a la ojirosa, mirándola con unos penetrantes ojos rojos que la asustaron

-So…somos la nuevas esclavas-dijo esta temblorosa

-Ya veo…-dijo el chico que agarraba a Buttercup

-Entonces poneos esto-dijo el otro que agarraba a Bubbles mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a un baúl para sacar tres vestidos para dárselos

-Ponéoslos, serán vuestra vestimenta a partir de ahora

-Si!-exclamo Bubbles cogiendo el suyo-¿Y donde nos vestiremos?

-Allí-dijo señalando una puerta Butch

Las chicas fueron al lugar indicado para vestirse…En unos poco minutos salieron un poco sonrojadas por sus provocadoras vestimentas **(Ya lo se pero no soy perver y no se vera nada es lo que soñé y no voy a mentir)**

Cada una llevaba como un bikini un poco ajustado que era un poco tapado por una tela fina y un poco transparente que era como un vestido de cada una su color, sus pies iban completamente desnudos excepto con una extraña espiral que se lo rodeaban hasta la rodilla

(para verlo mejor aquí http:/ stephanie 2912. deviantart. Com / art/ Ppg-Butterfly-62943311 y además se le ven las alas, quitad los espacios)

-Ahora por favor decidnos vuestros nombre-dijo el pelinaranja mirando de arriba a bajo a Blossom

-Me llamo Blossom-saludo ella muy cordialmente poniéndose un poco roja al ver a su "Amo" mirarla así

-Mi nombre es Bubbles-dijo esta con una sonrisa un poco forzada

-Y el mío Buttercup-dijo esta un poco sonrojada cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Bien tu-señalando a Blossom-vendrás conmigo-decía el chico del color fuego congiendola del brazo y arrastrándola

-Bueno tu serás mi nueva esclava-decía agarrando de la mano el rubio a Bubbles

-Quedamos solos-decía con una sonrisa malévola el pelinegro

-No pienso ser tu esclava-decía Buttercup farfullando

-¿Quieres ir al Mortal Kombat?-decía con orgullo-de seguro seria muy fácil matarte

-Vale, vale si, seré tu esclava-decía molesta Buttercup

* * *

**Con los rojos**

-¿Y dime que ser mítico eres?-decía el chico con los ojos de fuego con un tono serio

-No se me permite deciros eso, mi amo-decía tranquila la pelinaranja, sirviéndole vino

-Pero yo os lo permito y si yo os lo pregunto, estáis obligada a responder-dejo bebiendo del liquido rojo

-Soy un duende del bosque-dije mintiendo para mi seguridad-Perdone mi mala educación amo pero desearía saber vuestro nombre

-Realmente no estoy sometido a decir tal palabra-dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión seria a una neutra-Pero como me lo decís vos os lo diré….Mi nombre de nacimiento es el de Brick

-Gracias por permitirme tal honor de saber vuestro nombre mi amo-decía mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto

-No os veis como una esclava, decidme ¿Cómo llegasteis a serlo?-pregunto un poco curioso Brick

-Cuando éramos muy pequeñas, nuestros padres murieron de una enfermedad muy grave dejándonos a nosotras solas con nuestro tío, vivimos felizmente pero el era un hombre frío y malvado al que solo le importaba el dinero y su aspecto y para aumentar sus riquezas nos vendió como esclavas a aquel lugar horribles, pero allí vivimos momentos felices pues hicimos amigos pero fueron muriendo asta quedarnos solas… desde entonces trabajábamos en el lugar donde nos vendió para que algún día serviros a vosotros, amo-decía un poco melancólica Blossom

-¿Alguna vez sentisteis amor?-dijo Brick bajando la mirada

-No, mi amo, nunca eh sentido tal afecto por un ser que no fueran mis padres o mis hermanas

-Comprendo…

-A demás no se me permite amar-decía bajando la mirada un poco tristes

Brick en ese momento noto como una leve luz insidia en su habitación, miro a Blossom y se sonrojo pues sus mechones tapaban sus ojos entristecidos, sus labios se veían de un color carmín y su pelo brillaba con naturalidad, en ese momento supo que ella era la indicada que donde estuviera aquella chica querría estar el

-Por Favor, di que me amas-parecía que en ves de una orden era una petición desesperada

-No puedo mentiros, mi amo-dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación de su señor

* * *

**Con lo azules**

-Bien para empezar llamadme Boomer, nunca me gusto eso de amo o señor, etc.

-Si, Boomer-decía un poco triste Bubbles

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto curioso

-Veras nunca se me do bien las cosas domesticas, lo que iría al Mortal Kombat y eh….estoy tristes porque no me gustaría ir al-decía un poco sollozando

-¿Y se te dan bien los animales?-pregunto Boomer apenado por aquella vulnerable flor llevándola a su establo

-Pues si, Boomer, siempre me encantaron-decía con un leve sonrisa y sus ojos rojizos de llorar

-Entonces decidido tu serás la que los cuide-decía sonriendo Boomer como un idiota

-¿En…en serio? Mu…Muchísimas gracias-decía Bubbles feliz poniendo una sonrisa tierna y abrazando a Boomer levemente a lo que el se puso rojo

-Tómatelo como una deuda, no querría matar a tal criatura como vos-decía separándose de ella y besándole en la mano como un caballero-Nunca aria daño a una muchacha tan hermosa como vos

-muchas gracias por los halagos, sois muy amable, Boomer-decía esta feliz acariciando a una especie de gato con tres colas de color verde pálido

Al darse cuenta de lo sincera e inocente que era aquella joven, un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro, se había enamorado, ¿para que lo ocultaria? Ella en tan solo una pocas horas su echizo callo sobre el y quedo prendado de ella….

* * *

**Con los verdes**

**-**Jamás!-gritaba la joven pelinegra

-¿Osas desafiarme?-decía con orgullo el pelinegro-Jamás lograrías ganar al gran Butch

-Aggg, de acuerdo are lo que me decís-dijo resignándose la pelinegra a su mandato

Ella se inclino ante el y se puse a lavar sus mugrientas botas de estiércol de Minko (Un animal mitad toro, mitad elefante, invención mía), cuando termino de limpiarlas las dejar brillantes y relucientes, tanto que se podía ve su reflejo

-ves no era tan difícil-decía con tono vencedor Butch

-Me gustaría ver como lo arias tu-decía susurrando la pelinegra con malicia

-¿Dijisteis algo, sir-vien-ta?-dijo enfureciendo mas a la chica de ojos color esmeralda

-No discúlpeme, amo-decía enfurecida la chica

-ya podéis descansar, es de noche y mañana será un día agotador

-Gracias, amo-decía de mala gana la muchacha

saliendo de la habitación del chico se encontró a sus hermanas delante de ella

* * *

-Vámonos a nuestra habitación, descansaremos un poco- y sin mas fueron directamente por unos pasillos un poco antiguos, miraron una puerta un poco endralajosa, entraron y se quedaron estupefactas de lo que vieron

Todo estaba lleno de ratas y telarañas, apenas se podía ver por todo el polvo que había y como cama tenían tres colchones, rasgados y mordidos probablemente por las ratas, apenas tenia luz y difícilmente se junto con el polvo y la oscuridad varias veces se cayeron

Se pasaron casi toda la noche limpiando pero consiguieron sacar toda la porquería de ese lugar lo malo es que solamente durmieron 3 horas lo que no les daría mucha fuerza

Una tenue luz hacia su presencia en la habitación entrando por la ventana, haciendo que las chicas abrieran sus ojos y se levantaran de aquellos incómodos colchones de algodón

La habitación había quedado limpia, ya se podía notar lo que era el suelo y lo que era el techo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillento pálido y el suelo era de madera, en aquella pequeña habitación había solo un closet, una gran estantería que contenía varios libros junto con una foto en la que aparecían sus amos con cuatro años con forma humana

Se vistieron con las ropas que les dieron y salieron recorriendo el gran pasillo para encontrarse a sus amos sentados en las escaleras esperándolas, con cara de aburrimiento, al verlas sonrieron levemente para poner una cara de aburrimiento y fastidio

-Las esperábamos hace tiempo-decía Brick con tono mandón

-Lo…lo siento mucho-decía Blossom con los ojos medio abiertos-apenas pu…pudimos dormir

-Nos pasamos la noche limpiando-comentaba somnolienta Bubbles

Butch miro a Buttercup esperando una respuesta que no recibiría pues se había dormido de pie, la meneo un poco pero no consiguió despertarla

-Ni lo intente…Una vez que se….se duerme no…no se puede despertar-Decía Blossom cerrando los ojos levemente cada 3 segundos

Sin darse cuenta las dos jóvenes restantes cayeron una apoyada el la espalda de la otra durmiendo placidamente

Brick y Boomer se quedaron estupefactos pero decidieron dejarlas descansar cargaron cada uno a su esclava como unos recién casados y las llevaron a su habitación

Cuando llegaron a su habitación pusieron sus ojos como platos pues estaba todo impoluto las dejaron sobre sus colchones y antes de irse cogieron la foto en la que salían ellos

-Pronto vendrá nuestro padre-decía Butch con rabia pues nunca le gusto aquel hombre

-Dejémoslas se merecen descansar-decía Boomer mirando con dormían

Salieron de su habitación con un leve sonrojo cada uno pues aquellas inocentes niñas consiguieron tocar el oscuro corazón que tenia cada uno y lo consiguieron liberar con aquella pureza que desprendía cada una, su pelo, sus ojos, su melodiosa voz, todas ellas eran perfectas para aquellos muchachos, cada una tenia algo especial que les encantaba

* * *

**Despertaron **al día siguiente, frescas como rosas en primavera, cada una se preguntaron que hacían allí, se levantaron, cogieron sus vestimentas, se vistieron con sus uniformes y se pusieron rumbo a aquel palacio que tenían sus amos

Al llegar contemplaron a sus amos preparándose para salir a algún sitio y antes de que pudieran decir nada se las metieron en un carruaje y pusieron rumbo a algún sitio

-¿Hacia donde vamos?-pregunto inocentemente Bubbles

-Hoy iremos a ver El Mortal Kombat-dijo Butch mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje un poco aburrido

Se noto como a Burbuja se le erizaban los pelos pues nunca le gusto y nunca le gustara el Mortal Kombat pues en el vio morir cruelmente y sin piedad a varios de sus compañeros y amigos

Después de una hora viajando llegaron a un gran estadio de unos doscientos metros de largo, por poco fueron detenidas puesto que eran esclavas pero los chicos las salvaron de ser la siguientes en la arena, se sentaron en un balcón especial y ella de pie junto a ellos

Miraban todo muy bien, veían como los esclavos morían asesinados, a Blossom y Bubbles se le revolvieron las tripas pues a varias de aquellas personas las conocían y eran buenas persona, mientras Buttercup por su parte miraba con detenimiento el combate esperando que alguno sobreviviera cosa que no sucedía

-Vámonos ya-decía Brick serio mirando a Blossom

-Si, mi amo-dijo Blossom siguiéndole detrás de el

Salieron de aquel coliseo junto a la carroza y esperaron durante bastante tiempo, después de ese tiempo salieron sus hermanos, las de Blossom con cara de asco pues a una persona la habían partido por la mitad y los hermanos de Brick tranquilos

-¿Qué a ocurrido?- dijo Blossom con curiosidad hablando con sus hermanas

-Mataron a una chica llamada Milena partiéndola por la mitad, salía mucha sangre- dijo Bubbles horrorizada por lo ocurrido

-Nunca me gusto esa tipa se lo tenia muy creído-dijo susurrando Buttercup

-Bien basta de cuchicheos, vamos-ordena Butch con auto suficiencia

Buttercup estaba enfadada con el pues la trataba como basura, pensó en envenenarlo pero la matarían así que pensó en usar sus encanas de mujer para seducirlo si se pudiera decir, lo aria y el aria lo que fuese por ella, o si que la aria

-Mi amo-pregunto coquetamente-¿Querría que le diera un masaje en lo hombros a lo largo del viaje?-dijo con la sonrisa mas seductora que pudo

-Si, me gustaría bastante, gracias-dijo con un leve sonrojo a lo que Buttercup rio levemente

* * *

Transcurrida la hora de regreso Bubbles fue hacia los establos a dar de comer y beber y tranquilizarse un poco de aquella espeluznante sangría, nunca le gusto aquella lucha, a sus padres los asesinaron alli, no habían muerto de ninguna enfermedad, su tío los mando alli y ellas con tan solo diez años

_Flas back_

_Ella y sus hermanas estaban sentadas en las gradas mirando la lucha, su tío las había invitado, diciendo que se llevarían una gran sorpresa, ella ansiosa esperaba aquella sorpresa como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo, no le gustaba que le guardaran secretos a sus espaldas_

_-tío, cuando nos darás esa sorpresa-pregunto con curiosidad Bubbles dulcemente_

_-Pronto la veras peque, Muy pronto-decía con malicia aquel hombre_

_Ella volvió a sentarse en su cómodo asiento, se asusto cuando a uno le clavaron una daga pero la tranquilizo su hermana diciendo que era falso, no se le veía convencida pero aun así ella se lo creyó_

_Los gritos de los espectadores se escuchaban en todo el recinto, pues le tocaba al siguiente, miro de reojo quien era y no era uno eran dos, los miro con detenimiento y grito_

_-Eh! Mirad son papa y mama!-decía con una sonrisa gritando para saludarles-Papa!_

_Pero cuando las vieron una gran tristeza inundo los ojos de sus padres, sonrieron con tristeza y dijeron algo que no pudieron escuchar por los gritos del publico_

_Un hombre desenvaino una gran espada y partió la cabeza de su padre y a su madre la quito lo bazos y las piernas y espero a que muriera desangrándose, luego comenzó a sacarle las tripas y lanzándolas la suelo dejándola completamente vacía_

_Varias lagrimas corrieron por su rostro ¿Por qué hicieron eso?, empezó a llorar y patalear desconsoladamente e intuyo que sus hermanas hacían lo mismo _

_Su tío se acercó a ella y pregunto con todo el descaro del mundo_

_-¿Os ha gustado vuestra sorpresa?-dijo cociéndolas de los brazos y yéndose-Si no hacéis lo que yo os mando os pasara lo mismo_

_Fin del Flas Back_

Unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, cada vez que recordaba aquello era realmente triste la manera en la que perdio a sus padres y lo peor es que no pudo evitar aquel desastroso final que nunca podria olvidar, amaba a sus padres y eso estaba claro, nunca los odiaria por sejarlas solas pues ahora estan a salvo y nadie podra hacerles daño o casi nadie...

* * *

**Yo: Aprendi a poner barras ^^**

**Buttercup: Pues a buena hora**

**Yo: Me esforze mucho en esto es lo hice lo mas largo que pude**

**Bubbles: Y estariamos muy agradecidas si nos dijeran que le gusto**

**Blossom: Y si tuvimos fallos**

**Yo: Espero que os gustaria, las ppg no son mias pero me gustaria**

**Buttercup: Cuando los cerdos vuelen**

**Yo: Yo eh visto cerdos volando en avion ¿No sirve?**

**Buttercup: Eh de pensarlo...**

**Todas: GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Tarde pero no me venia inspiración**

**Butch: Ni recuerdos**

**Boomer: Pero le gustaron mucho sus comentarios**

**Yo: Y puse algo de los azules porque alguien me lo pidió ;D**

**Brick: Sobre la pregunta de que seres somos sale en este capitulo**

**Yo: Intente hacerlo largo espero que este bien**

**Brick: Ignorar las faltas y el poco talento que tiene**

**Boomer: Ahora a comer**

**Butch: Y jugar a videojuegos**

**Yo: Menudo trío -.-''**

El chico caminaba sin rumbo fijo, cuando vio a Bubbles llorar, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, se acerco a ella y le puso una mano encima de su hombro para tranquilizarla, paso su dedo por encima de sus mejillas quitándole una lagrima que caía por ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente a lo que ella dejo de llorar para abrazarlo

No dijeron nada, permanecieron en esa posición, uno abrazado al otro durante varios momentos, Boomer se sentía extraño, se sentía querido, por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz y en paz con el mundo, agacho la cabeza y la miro a sus ojos color celeste, se separo de ella y sin perder la compostura hablo:

-¿Que te ocurre, Bubbles?-dijo este con preocupación en su rostro

-Es un recuerdo muy triste, sobre mi pasado que prefiero no contar-se sentía frágil, en aquellos momentos por lo que prefería no dañarse mas

El por su parte no pregunto nada mas, no quería herirla internamente, la quería para el solo y por eso quería que su felicidad perdurase eternamente

Pero ¿Por qué se sentía feliz? ¿Por qué estaba enamorado? El era hijo del mal, en su nacimiento, el mal los envolvió volviéndolos seres malignos: Ángeles Oscuros, el realmente tenia alas de ángel tan negras como el carbón, su alo se convirtió hace tiempo en un alambre de espinos, como la que llevaba Jesucristo cuando fue crucificado por los pecadores humanos que le temían por tener el poder de destronar a los emperadores y sus poderes eran el de las tinieblas

La agarro de la mano y la arrastro hasta el bosque en el que había un claro con un lago de aguas cristalinas en los que nadaban peces arco iris y peces de fuego junto con diferentes flores de olores dulces

-Este es mi sitio preferido cuando me quiero relajar-dijo el rubio mirando a la chica quien estaba sorprendida por la sorpresa-Ci-cuando te sientas mal ven y de seguro mejoraras

-Boomer…-dijo ella confusa-¿Por qué me tratáis tan bien cuando tienes muchas mas esclavas?

-Tu eres especial…-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando un portal hizo que desapareciera dejando a Bubbles sola con sus pensamientos

* * *

**No** le gustaba su existencia, Brick la estaba volviendo loca, tenia cientos de esclavas pero el solo quería que ella hiciera sus tareas y lo mas raro para ella era que cuando hacia las tareas Brick siempre la miraba, la vigilaba era como si no quisiera separarse de ella, como si la hubiera tomado con ella, pero ¿Qué había echo ella de malo para que la castigaran haciendo el doble de tareas?. Esa era la única pregunto que rondaba por su mente, había sido educada, siempre había echo lo que le pedían, nunca le falto el respeto a nadie, hacia sus labores bien echas. Pues ¿Por qué la trataba así?

Cierto que podía ser malo pero cuando Blossom le miraba a los ojos, encontraba en ellos una inmensa tristeza, nunca pegunto el porque de su dolor pero le era tan extraño, Brick lo tenia todo pero a sus ojos el no tenia nada mas que desesperación, era como si todavía tuviera que empezar a vivir, como si lo que le rodease solo fuera una alucinación que le envolvía y lo atrapaba en una jaula, Blossom se abrazo a si misma, estaba agotada, había limpiado todas las habitaciones de aquella gran mansión, había barrido todas las hojas secas y regado todas las plantas del jardín, cortado las malas hierbas e incluso había echo la colada de todos los esclavos de Brick y el seguía mandándome ordenes sin sentido.

Cuando tuvo al fin un momento de paz, se recostó sobre la hierba de color violeta cuando vio una especie de pájaro, con cuatro alas, de color amarillo y ojos de color verde que se poso en su hombro, en aquel mundo era un pájaro que predecía el futuro, Blossom como se le había puesto la oportunidad pregunto:

-¿Que me depara el futuro, lindo pajarito?-decía mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, el pájaro cerro los ojos y empezó a desprendes una luz blanca, cuando los abrió, la luz blanca desapareció y de su pico salieron estas palabras:

-Serás engañada, asesinada y amada-y después de decir esto el pájaro se fue volando para perderse entre las hojas de los árboles

_¿engañada, asesinada y amada? Pero ¿cuando y porque? _se preguntaba ella mientras iba a su habitación a pensar sobre ello, no había visto a Brick durante un tiempo y eso era extraño pues siempre estaba cerca de ella como su sombra….

* * *

**El** chico apareció delante de su dos hermanos que lo miraban seriamente, le ayudaron a levantarse y sus miradas se centraron en una cuadro pintado al lienzo en el que aparecía un hombre con grandes alas negras y un tridente en la mano, el chico después de meditar unos segundos comprendió a la perfección a lo que se referían sus hermanos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sabia el daño que el podía producir

-¿Cuándo llegara?-dijo el moreno después de estar callado durante varios segundos

-Dentro de dos días-dijo el pelinaranja con seriedad

-¿Cuál es la razón?-preguntó el rubio bajando la mirada

-Quiere comprometernos con las hijas de Lord Kild, solo le importa el dinero

-¿Esas tías tan feas, que solo saben protestar y pedir cosas a su padre?-dijo Butch decepcionado pues empezaba a amar a su esclava, aunque fuera un amor prohibido, ¿A quien le importaba? El se sentía feliz a su lado y aunque no lo hiciera notar, sonreía y reía con ella, le gustaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, todo de ella

-Exactamente-contesto Brick malhumorado

-Hermano, se te ve mas serio de lo normal ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Boomer inocentemente

-Nada-dijo frío y se fue

* * *

**El** pelinegro volvió con su amada en busca de consuelo, sabia que su padre no aprobaría su amor, sabia que podrían matarla, sabia que el sufriría mucho, lo sabia pero aun así el estar junto a Buttercup era como si volara por las nubes

-Esclava, quiero hacer una carrera contigo-dijo acercándose a ella

-¿U…Una carrera?-dijo sorprendida Buttercup-Acepto…

-Tenemos que ir desde la caloniar de los Ternos hasta el valle Zoolacal, iremos montados en Hisos

-¿Me permitirá dar todo lo que pueda, señor?-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

-No os lo permito os lo obligo-dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa

Su carrera fue espectacular, se veían como una ráfaga de viento galopar sobre las verdes colinas llenas de flores y monstruos, por unos segundos podías verles en sus rostros una sonrisa, se estaban divirtiendo, estaban felices, estaban enamorados…

En el valle Zoolacal los dos se quedaron recostados sobre la hierba color naranja, mirando las nubes violetas que adornaban el cielo, se miraron y rieron, empezaron una discusión sobre quien había ganado de los dos pero al final dieron el asunto zanjado dejándolo en un empate, los dos se sentían extraños, Buttercup por primera vez en su vida, empezó a amar a un hombre, tan igual a ella y a la vez tan diferente, era un amor prohibido, un amor que acabaría en una desgracia…

* * *

**-¡Boomer!-**grito la rubia al verle-os estaba buscando

-¿Qué a ocurrido, Bubbles?-pregunto este con una sonrisa

-Ya no queda mas comida para los animales, y yo no puedo salir a la calle ya sabes que soy una mujer-dijo la rubia con tristeza en su mirada

-Puedes ir conmigo, eso si esta permitido-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Pero pueden decirte algo y no quiero eso…-dijo con tristeza

-Tranquila ya veras que no nos dirán nada, te lo prometo-dijo el amarrándola suavemente de su mano para llevarla fuera de aquella mansión

La rubia miro impresionada lo que había fuera de aquella casa, todo era extraño, exuberante y mágico, nunca salio de la casa para los esclavos, nunca se le permitió salir, siempre vivió encerrada en algún lugar y verlo todo hizo que se sintiera libre y feliz. Se como si fuera una orden se puso a cantar una dulce canción, todos los que pasaban cerca de ella la miraban impresionados por su belleza y su canción

El mercado eran varios puestos rodeados de plantas exóticas que nacían en aquellos sitios, la acera echa de piedra colocadas una a una por los monjes del lugar. Compraron todo lo necesario, apunto de irse unos ladrones les atacaron, eran pixies, seres malignos de color verde a los que solo les gustaba robar y maltratar a la gente. Eran 5 contra ellos, Boomer temiendo ser descubierto como ángel oscuro, hizo que se desmayara y la poso suavemente sobre la acera, el pixie mas grande que parecía el jefe se abalanzo sobre el para clavarle una espada en el costado, pero antes de pasar Boomer lo agarro de la muñeca, desplegó las alas y sus ojos perdieron el brillo una ráfaga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del pixie haciéndole volar por los aires, los demás se fueron corriendo. Recogió a burbuja y se la llevo en brazos como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

**-Bellota**, ¿Qué harías si me fuera?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando al cielo rojizo que marcaba claramente el anochecer

-Supongo que relajarme-bromeo ella

-Lo digo de verdad-dijo el ojiverde completamente ofendido

-Supongo que seguiros hacia donde fuera que valláis, mi señor-dijo ella acercándose a el

Butch, sonrojado, tomo el mentón de la pelinegra, la miro a los ojos y beso la comisura de sus labios suavemente. La pelinegra, sorprendida, agarro del cuello a Butch atrayéndolo mas a ella y así profundizando el beso, así transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire en sus pulmones hicieron que se separaran totalmente sonrojados**( No soy buena para los besos ToT)**

-Te amo, Buttercup

-Yo también te amo, Butch-y esta, poso su cabeza sobre el pecho del dicho ojiverde quedando dormida

Butch al darse cuenta acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Buttercup con suavidad, se sentía feliz, una parte de el le decía que hacia mal, pero la otra parte decía que siguiera su corazón. Estaba completamente decidido, no quería separarse de ella aunque el mundo estuviera en su contra, su felicidad también contaba ¿cierto?

* * *

**Sus **intentos por estar con su persona amada habían sido en vano. Todo lo que el deseaba era amar y ser amado ¿Era tanto pedir? Al parecer si. El amor no es un juego, no es fácil ni difícil, no es divertido o triste, el amor es un sentimiento que mueve a las personas hacia la felicidad o hacia la tristeza. Puede ser doloroso y amargo a la vez o también puede ser feliz y dulce si es con la persona correcta. El solo queria el tan mencionado amor.

-¿Le ocurre algo mi señor?-pregunto la pelinaranja calculadoramente

-No-dije el fríamente-Podéis iros

La chica deja lo que estaba haciendo, hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta de caoba lentamente mientras chirriaba.

-Quiero haceros una pregunta antes de que os vayáis-dijo el chico agarrando la mano de su esclava impidiendo que esta se fuera.

-Preguntadme lo que queráis-dijo la chica cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

El chico dudo unos momentos antes de declararle su amor prohibido a su esclava, no quería que fuera suya a la fuerza el quería que fuera natural, que le amase ella a el igual que lo hacia el a ella. Era lo mas difícil pero la mejor opción. Miro los labios carmesíes de la chica y pensó en las ganas que tenia de probarlos pero decidió dejar su amor de lado para contentar al hombre que le dio la vida.

-Na...Nada, podéis iros-dijo mirando hacia la ventana para no mirarle a los ojos a la chica.

Confusa, salio por la puerta de la gran habitación con muchas dudas en su cabeza, camino hacia su habitación cuando algo le llamo la atención, su habitación era la ultima del largo pasillo pero cuando llego a su puerta, otra había justo a su lado pero no era como las demás, era del color del oro, con jeroglíficos tallados en lo que parecía madera, su pomo estaba echo de una joya preciosa muy singular que tenia pequeños detalles en diamante. Un pequeño haz de luz salía del hueco de abajo

Miro confusa la puerta y dudo en acercarse ¿Qué era esa puerta? ¿Por qué nunca antes la había visto? Montones de preguntas recorrían su mente. Trago saliva y acercó la mano al pomo con delicadeza, con miedo a que la puerta desapareciera. Giro el pomo y abrió la puerta apenas un centímetro cuando la luz de dentro la cegó.

-Blossom ¿Qué haces?-pregunto una voz detrás suya preocupada

La mencionada abrió los ojos de golpe para notar que la puerta ya no estaba, todo había sido una simple ilusión que la había cautivado. Se giro y cambio su semblante de sorpresa a uno de dulzura.

-Nada, me parecía haber visto una araña Bubbles. No te preocupes-contesto con tranquilidad la chica entrando en su habitación.

**Yo: Lo se tarde pero me fui de vacaciones y eh estado aislada**

**Bubbles: Esperamos que le gustara el capitulo**

**Blossom: Su opinión es muy importante**

**Buttercup: Y sus comentarios mas**

**Yo: ¡Decidnos que pensáis!**

**Blossom: Tadiavia no sabemos cuando continuaremos pero lo aremos!**

**Todos: ¡COMENTAD! **


End file.
